


Bad company corrupts good character

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [64]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild moral dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Brett finds a chicken on his desk.
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

A _chicken_.

A whole fucking _chicken_.

Why is there a _chicken_ on his desk ?

Brett sights.

Interrogating his co-workers reveals nothing, but that none of them saw anything, nor had any ideas of the reason for the dead poultry’s presence.

Which leaves only one possibility.

 _Fucking vigilantes_.

\---

The vigilantes of New York seem to have taken a shine to Brett, and he’s not sure how to feel about it.

(Flattered?)

(Scared?)

(Relieved?)

(Ashamed?)

(Confused, for sure.)

They're like a herd of cats, skittish and proud with a tendency to leave gifts on his doorstep.

(He’s very, _very_ glad that all the criminals they left him were unconscious rather than dead, as surprising as it may be coming from Castle.)

(Not that Castle has stopped killing criminals, unfortunately. He just doesn’t drop those ones on Brett.)

(Fucking vigilantes.)

No, seriously. Fucking vigilantes. He can identify which one came by by _the kind of food they leave him_ , which is, frankly, ridiculous.

(Castle leaves sandwiches. The Devil is more into pies. Jones generally bother someone from another precinct, but occasionally brings him cheap booze.)

They call him Jude, and refuse to tell him why.

\---

Brett pokes at the chicken, and pulls out the envelope underneath. It appears to be filled with a mix of aromatic herbs, and a recipe composed with letters cut from a magazine.

That one is definitively Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

The envelope


End file.
